


The Grand Battle

by BlackShroud510



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShroud510/pseuds/BlackShroud510
Summary: You challenge Sayori to a Grand Duel of Rock-Paper-Scissors when neither of you can decide who gets the final cookie.





	The Grand Battle

“That’s not fair, [Y/N}, you cheated!” Sayori pouts, looking between her curled up fist and your flat hand.

“It’s not my fault that you threw earlier then you should have!” you retort. “Anyway, you cheated last time we played this!”

“Did I?” Sayori questions, thinking back to the last time you played Rock-Paper-Scissors. “Oh yeah, so I did. Ehehe..”

“There’s no talking your way out of this one now, Sayori!” you tell her, a mischievous smile on your face.

“Just one more match? Please?” Sayori pleads, giving you those puppy dog eyes that you can’t seem to resist.

You sigh and roll your eyes, though you are unable to hide the smile that is growing on you face.

“Tell you what Sayori, we’ll have a Grand Duel of Rock-Paper-Scissors!” you tell her, and her face lights up in delight.

“Yay!” She hugs you in happiness and you wrap your arms around her small figure, savoring the feel of her body against yours.

She pulls away after a couple of seconds, holding out her fist and smiling. You heart melts a little at how sweet she looks, but you soon pull yourself out of the grasp of cuteness that Sayori holds you with, preparing for battle with your girlfriend.

“Remember Sayori, We go after 3, not on 3!” you remind her as you also bunch up your fist and hold it in front of you.

“Hey, no need to tease me about it!” Sayori pouts at you once more.

“What else are partners for?” you grin at her, temporarily releasing your fist as you lean over and ruffle her hair.

Sayori giggles and bats away your hand playfully, causing you to laugh a little as well. The two of you compose yourselves though before preparing for battle.  
“Are you ready for battle, Sayori?” you ask her in a rather dramatic tone.

“I am!” Sayori answers your question in the same dramatic tone that you used. The two of you laugh at each other once more before calming yourselves, both of you having the same serious look on your face.

“One… two…” you count out loud, readying yourself for the first round.

“Wait a second!” Sayori shouts, just before you were going to call out “three”.

“What is it, Sayori?” You ask her.

“What exactly _is_ a Grand Duel of Rock-Paper-Scissors?” Sayori asks you. “Are the rules any different to normal Rock-Paper-Scissors?”

“There are no extra rules, if that’s what you’re asking,” you shrug. “It’s just like normal Rock-Paper-Scissors, only no cheating time. Whoever wins the most rounds after three turns wins.”

“Oh! Okay.” Sayori nods in understanding.

The two of you prepare for battle once more, holding your outstretched fists next to one another.

“One… two… three!” you say.

You look at your rock and compare it to Sayori’s scissors, smiling at the outcome.

“Looks like I win this one!” You say triumphantly.

Sayori starts to sulk for a bit, but she soon pulls herself together and smiles at you.

“Well done, [Y/N], but I bet I’ll beat you next time!” she says.

“We’ll have to see,” you smile back at her. “You ready for the next round?”

“Yep!” Sayori says, turning her hand back into a fist.

“One… two… three!”

The two of you pause for a second, looking at the two hands you just played.

“Ha, told you I’d beat you!” Sayori says jubilantly.

“Looks like that round is yours, Sayori.” You say as you contrast your rock to her paper. “Winner takes all next round!”

You ready yourself for the final round, with Sayori also doing the same.

“Ready?” you ask her.

“Yeah, let’s do this!” she says excitedly.

“One… two… three!” you say for the final time.

You observe the final outcome, starting to smile once more.

“I guess you shouldn’t have thrown paper again, Sayori.” You tell her, with your hand showing scissors. “The final cookie is mine!”

“I can’t believe I lost…” Sayori mutters, looking down at the floor and frowning. “I was really excited for the cookie as well.”

You take no notice of her though and grab the final cookie from the plate. The cookie looks so tempting, but as you go to take a bite you notice Sayori looking at you with those puppy dog eyes once more. The look tugs at your heartstrings, and you sigh and roll your eyes before handing her the cookie in your hands.

“Fine, I guess you can have it if you were looking forward to it that much.” You say. Sayori’s eyes light up with glee before she takes the cookie, the look of pure happiness on her face making you smile as well.

“We can split the cookie if you like!” Sayori offers, breaking the cookie in two and offering you half.

“No, it’s alright Sayori, you enjoy the cookie. I baked them for you after all!” You say, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead and ruffling her hair again. She smiles at the gesture and gives you a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“You’re the best, [Y/N].” Sayori says.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a little something that I came up with one day. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
